


she-ra could easily be made into a dancer au

by EvelyneMay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: I mean, Like, Multi, Prompt Fic, bones - Freeform, but this is just like, i could develop it into a story, not an actual story, nothing - Freeform, this is just an idea/prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelyneMay/pseuds/EvelyneMay
Summary: to be frank, i'm shocked that i haven't seen anyone do this yet (to my knowlegde). she-ra could totally be made into a dancer au easily! let me explain it quickly.this will also be just the bare bones of what could form into a full idea, which means, it's all very basic. if anyone wants to use this idea, please do! just, ya know, give credit let me know so i can read it!
Kudos: 1





	she-ra could easily be made into a dancer au

she-ra could totally be made into a dancer au easily! let me explain it quickly. this will also be just the bare bones of what could form into a full idea, which means, it's all very basic. 

first off) the Horde and the Rebellion could be enemy dance troupes/schools depending on which direction you wanted to take it. 

perhaps the Horde is strictly a ballet school, or uses ballet as it's main foundation, prioritising techniques and tricks over actual performance value. i'm in no way trying to claim that this is what ballet schools are like, but i can 1000% see the Horde as a dance school producing robot-like dancers that win purely through their impressive technique rather than for having any actual emotion. this also works along with what we know about the Horde, especially taking into account that the Horde (speaking of the Horde from season 5) is made up entirely from clones. (we actually have this dance school in my area that is notorious for producing some of the most in-sync, crazy talented hip hop troupes, that we actually automatically salute whenever we hear their name).

the Rebellion, on the other hand, could be a multifaceted school, in which the dancers don't take ballet as their foundation and are just randomly choosing which style they'd like to do. i know that doesn't make much sense, but say Glimmer is a hip hop dancer; she's learnt strictly hip hop technique with some acro bases to do tumbles and tricks. if she had been at the Horde, however, she would've done ballet as her primary basis before she began learning hip hop or acro. 

make sense? i don't know either. 

secondly) it would totally tie in to Catra and Adora's rivalry.

as a dancer myself, you form really close bonds to those on your team, especially when you're doing countless of hours of rehearsals and competitions together. it hurts, like physically hurts when someone on your team switches dance schools. to be honest, i do actually hold several grudges against people simply because they've left the team last minute or without warning or reason. you feel like you're at fault somehow, and you question what about your team or school wasn't good enough for that person to stay. 

notice how... simply this would tie in to the whole catra-adora fight? especially if they had been attending the same dance school for their entire life. i can totally see Adora stumbling upon a group of people dancing and their technique is literally shite but their love for dancing is in ever single movement and Adora's just like... what the hell have i been missing? so she leaves the Horde and Catra gets it in her head that it was because Adora thought they weren't good enough because that's totally a Catra thing to do. 

thirdly) it would work with the battles and fights and whatnot.

each 'battle' in the show could be changed into a competition in the au. the Battle of Brightmoon? a competition in the Rebellion's main school's town. Catra clawing the shite out of Adora's back? Shadow Weaver/Hordak gave Catra one of Adora's old solos and she's killing it. The portal? yeah, haven't figured that one out yet. maybe sabotage or something? i got no clue. the point is, competitions are intense. 

even though i've been lucky enough to be surrounded by kind, gentle people who are always proud of those they're competing with, they can get nasty, fast. 

not to mention, everyone is constantly on edge. stockings have ripped? you better've brought another pair. someone on your team brought the wrong costume? rush to the nearest store and try find something similar, or run home and get it. makeup, false lashes, hair spray, pins, needles, costumes, routines, music, the list goes on and on and something can go wrong with any of them, whether you're on stage or off. 

she-ra? a dancer au? more easy than you think. and if you read this and decide, hey! i want to do that! but how the heckerooni do i write that?, i'm always here for help!


End file.
